Cambios en el Corazón
by alena-moon
Summary: El rechazo de un matrimonio arreglado, un matrimonio falso y un futuro lleno de incertidumbre.


Hola! Nuevo fic, no pude contenerme, en realidad quería terminar el primero, pero me gano la ansiedad.

Quizá les resulte algo largo, pero necesitaba llegar a ese punto de la historia. **Espero sea de su agrado. Por favor comenten.**

POT no me pertenece.

**Cambios en el corazón**

….

-Es suficiente! Tu te casaras, le hemos dado nuestra palabra a Rinko desde que tu naciste, conoces las tradiciones familiares. La discusión se termina aquí y ahora.- su madre fue totalmente terminante en estos momentos, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, dejándola en la soledad de su habitación.

Tenia apenas 16 años, aun no terminaba sus estudios. Ansiaba ser una gran cantante. Viajar, conocer el mundo, y luego si, quizás, tener un bonito matrimonio.

Pero no, su padre tenía otros planes. Y su madre al parecer también. Sabía que desde su nacimiento fue destinada a casarse con el hijo menor de los Echizen. Sin embargo, deseaba que sus padres noten los cambios que hizo la sociedad en estos años, y le permitan elegir por si misma con quien casarse. Si se casaba, quería que sea por amor. Que tan difícil puede ser entender eso.

Se recostó en su cama aun disgustada. Se casaría Ryoma Echizen. Desde el momento en que fue conciente de las cosas, fue lo primero que le enseñaron. Al principio, admite que le causo curiosidad. Compartiría su vida con una persona a la cual "amaba", o eso era lo que le decían, que debía amar a Ryoma Echizen. Y como dicen, la curiosidad mato al gato. Investigo el significado de Matrimonio y a que se referían sus padres con "amar".

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando toda la curiosidad se convirtió en reticencia. Ya no deseaba conocer y mucho menos casarse con nadie que no haya sido elegido por ella.

A sus 15 años decidió que debía ver frente a frente a su "prometido". A pesar de ser tan joven, conocía mejor que cualquiera como hacer que las cosas salgan como ella quería, cortesía de su madre. Así fue como durante sus vacaciones convenció a sus padres de ir junto a su amigo Kuranosuke a EE. UU... al principio no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero luego de unos cuantos pucheros y una que otra lagrima, ambos cedieron.

Kuranosuke Shiraishi, su mejor amigo. Lo conocía desde sus 5 años. Era la única persona en la que realmente confiaba en kilómetros a la redonda. Él era su gran pilar, sin mencionar que muchas veces fue él quien la detuvo de hacer alguna locura, contaba con 4 años más que ella. Atribuía a eso su equilibrio emocional.

Regresando al punto, ambos fueron a EE. UU. En busca de el famoso empresario Ryoma Echizen. A sus 19 años, el Echizen menor logro posicionar a las empresas de la familia en lo más alto del mercado, compitiendo incluso con el clan Ryusaki. Se dedico a seguir cada paso que daba, cada movimiento. Sus expresiones, sus emociones, sus acciones, de solo pensar en él le daba dolor de cabeza. Quien en este endemoniado mundo pensaría en compartir su vida con una persona arrogante, fría, testaruda y para colmo mujeriego.

-Te sacaste la lotería, jajajajajaja- ese fue el comentario de Shiraishi, a lo cual le dedico una mirada de muerte.

Se levanto dispuesta a irse, y al llegar a la puerta choco con alguien.

-Lo siento, no te vi- atino a decir sin mirar a la persona, y luego se fue, seguida de su amigo.

De nuevo en Japón, estaba decidida a terminar con la locura de su matrimonio, no lograría convivir ni un segundo con aquel hombre. Sin embargo, al llegar a su casa, todos se empecinaron en que él era el hombre perfecto para ella. Hizo uso de todos los artilugios que conocía para comprar la confianza de sus padres, pero de nada sirvió, su madre conocía todas sus mañas.

Y así estaban las cosas ahora, se casaría en menos de un mes, solo estaban esperando el arribo de su "amado" prometido.

….

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué debo casarme con una mocosa a la que ni siquiera conozco Mamá?- esta charla ya la habían tenido por teléfono, pero su madre no podía aceptar un 'no' por respuesta, así que se tomo el primer vuelo hacia EE. UU. Y allí estaba ahora, sentada en un sillón de la oficina de su hijo, ambos frente a frente, bebiendo café.

-Es tradición Ryoma, le dimos nuestra palabra a Taiki y a Usagi de que te casarías con su hija. Además, Taiki esta sufriendo una enfermedad del corazón, no sabe cuanto aguantara, solo desea cuidar el porvenir de su hija, y nosotros estamos de acuerdo en que tu eres quien debe de tomar el control de las empresas Ryusaki- sentencio con voz firme la mujer.

-Pues lo siento mucho por el, pero ya te he dicho que no pienso casarme con esa niña. Y la razón, también te la he dicho antes mamá. Ya me case. Hace unos meses.- dijo en tono desinteresado. La señora Echizen se tenso ante las últimas frases de su hijo.

-¿Cómo es posible que sigas con esas cosas Ryoma? Estoy cansada de tus excusas, armaras tu equipaje y nos vamos a Japón.-

-No me voy a ningún lado, pero si quieres conocer a mi esposa, por mi esta bien, iremos a mi apartamento ahora- dicho esto tomo sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta, al llegar a ella noto que su madre no se movió de su asiento. Miro sobre su hombro y con un pequeño ademán la invito a ir con el. A regañadientes, la mujer se levanto y fue junto a su hijo.

….

_Conversación__ telefónica_

-Hola amor- contesto con una voz dulce y aterciopelada.

_-Ann, estoy yendo para __allá, voy con mi madre- _le dijo sin emoción alguna en su voz.

-Muy bien, los esperare, ¿Deseas que prepare algo especial?- pregunto en tono alegre.

_-Nada, nos vemos- _

_Corto la __comunicación_

-¿Quién era?- pregunto su acompañante.

-Ryoma, viene para acá, con su madre, ja- soltó una pequeña risa y se dirigió al sillón donde reposaba su compañero.

-Hoy viene más temprano, justo cuando la estaba pasando bien- declaro con una sonrisa picara en sus labios, luego la beso apasionadamente.

-Lo se, pero debes irte, ahora- le dio un pequeño beso y luego se dirigió a la habitación. Al volver traía ropas y un maletín en sus manos. El hombre se vistió y tomo su maletín.

-¿Te veré mañana?- pregunto ella con esperanza en sus ojos.

-No lo se, mañana tengo varias reuniones Ann- dijo algo contrariado.

-Por favor Momo- se acerco y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos -Yo te necesito-

-Tendrás compañía Ann- dijo sonriendo -Recuerda que tu _suegra_ estará contigo-

-No es gracioso Momoshiro!- dijo la joven y llevo los brazos que habían estado en el cuello del hombre a sus caderas.

-Me encanta cuando te enojas- dijo para luego acercarse y robarle un ultimo beso -Debo irme, te llamare- dicho esto se fue directo a su automóvil y comenzó su camino.

- Y ahora, comienza mi gran actuación- se dijo a si misma.

….

-Ann, ya llegamos- Ryoma entro junto con su madre al apartamento.

La joven corrió a abrazar a su _esposo. _Luego de unos momentos de abrazarlo hasta el pinto de la asfixia y llenar su rostro de pequeños besos noto una segunda presencia.

-Oh… Supongo que ella es tu madre verdad amor. Es un placer conocerla, señora Echizen- hablo demostrando respeto.

-El placer es todo Mio- dijo la mujer, aun intentando recomponerse de aquella demostración de afecto.

-Amor, nunca me dijiste que tu madre fuera tan hermosa, ahora veo que lo llevas en los genes, muero por conocer al señor Echizen- declaro alegre la joven que comenzaba a irritar a su invitada.

Ryoma noto que esto estaba siendo demasiado para su siempre correcta y delicada madre. Ann era hermosa y venia de buena familia, pero a veces resultaba muy efusiva con sus emociones, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la naturaleza de la cultura japonesa.

-Mamá, ven te mostrare la habitación en la que te quedaras- le dijo tomándola suavemente del brazo. Y dirigiéndola a un largo pasillo.

-No es necesario hijo- declaro al instante soltándose –Tengo reservas en un hotel muy cerca de aquí, además, mañana debo partir a Japón-

Eso lo dejo asombrado, pensó que se quedaría mínimo una semana, que fastidiaría a su _esposa_ por ser una usurpadora, pero se equivoco, su madre tenia otros planes -Creí que te quedarías más tiempo- le dijo en tono de reclamo.

Rinko sonrío dulcemente y acaricio la mejilla de su hijo menor -No me es posible hijo… Tu padre no podría solo ni dos días, además…- dio un suspiro algo pesado, cerrando sus ojos con pesar -Debo comunicarles de esto a todos, los padres de Sakuno están organizando la boda, no quiero que la noticia se dilate más tiempo, por la salud de Taiki-

En su corazón sintió una punzada de culpa por ver a su madre en estas condiciones, pero… Demonios, no quería casarse con quien no conocía, disfrutaba mucho de su soltería, las salidas con amigos, las mujeres… Ese punto en especial, lo disfrutaba con todo su ser. Ann sin ir más lejos, fue su última adquisición, la conoció por medio de su mejor amigo, Momoshiro. Bastaron unas miradas y ella cayo rendida a sus pies, hacia poco mas de un mes que se conocían y salían. Cuando su madre le llamo para comunicarle del adelanto de su casamiento, se lo comento al instante. Ella fue quien le dio la solución.

_-Dile que soy tu esposa-_ había dicho, y así lo hizo. Al día siguiente, su padre le informo que su madre tomo un vuelo a EE. UU. Especialmente para traerlo a cumplir con lo acordado. Y una vez más, ella se ofreció a ayudarlo. Al principio no estaba muy seguro de llevarla a su apartamento, pero esto era una emergencia y debía sonar lo mas realista posible. Así fue como le dio un juego de llaves y le permitió instalarse en su hogar.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo, todo resulto mejor de lo que pensaba, no tendría que fingir frente a ella, ni hablar de cosas de pareja. Su madre simplemente se iría y él podría seguir con su vida con naturalidad.

-Deja que sea que te invite a cenar, hace mucho que no compartimos una cena- le dijo a su madre en tono nostálgico.

-No es necesario, debes estar cansado, ven a Japón a visitarme pronto, y allí hablaremos- luego se fue hacia la puerta de entrada. Ryoma la siguió en silencio. Luego de unos minutos, volvió a entrar.

-Tu madre nos la dejo muy fácil, ¿Crees que nos halla creído?- Ann dijo dudosa.

-Claro que si, solo estaba preocupada- dio un suspiro -Supongo que es lo mejor. Mañana podrás volver a tu casa- dijo desanudando su corbata.

Ann hizo un puchero y se acerco a él coquetamente -Creí que me dejarías quedarme unos días, no se, ambos podríamos divertirnos- apoyo su cabeza en el pecho masculino.

Ryoma se vio dando un nuevo suspiro, no le gustaba cuando invadían su privacidad, por eso jamás dejaba que las mujeres conozcan su apartamento.

-Ann, ya hablamos de esto, te vas mañana- sentencio, y se alejo. La joven hizo un pequeño berrinche, luego fue a tomar asiento en un sillón frente al LCD que tenia Ryoma en el living, que sea, aprovecharía su estancia en ese apartamento.

….

_Al __día siguiente en Japón_

Una joven de cabellos largos y rojizos escuchaba la charla entre su madre y una de sus amigas, quien resulta ser la madre de su _amado_ prometido.

-En verdad, estoy tan apenada con ustedes, Usagi, no se como pedirte perdón por esto. Ryoma nunca aviso que ya se había casado. Creí que le había quedado claro que ya estaba comprometido, tantos años de enseñanza tirados a la basura por una joven sin modales, debiste de verla, se tiro a los brazos de mi hijo aun estando yo presente- hablaba rápido Rinko, intentando transmitirle su frustración a Usagi.

-No es tu culpa Rinko querida, no debes de pedir perdón, según tengo entendido, Ryoma siempre fue un hijo rebelde, por favor, no te tortures, hablaremos con Sakuno- al pensar en su hija soltó una leve risita, la cual no paso desapercibida por la señora Echizen, quien levanto una ceja en expresión de duda -Veras querida Rinko- hablo tranquilamente Usagi -Sakuno no deseaba casarse… Estoy segura de que no le importara lo que digan las críticas, estará feliz de verse liberada del matrimonio… Sin embargo, quien más me preocupa es mi esposo, su dolencia se vuelve más feroz cada día, ya ni siquiera le permite estar mucho rato en pie, querida Rinko, que voy a hacer si mi marido se va de mi lado, con una hija aun soltera y las empresas sin una persona a quien seguir, yo no se como lidiar con el mundo de mi esposo, querida Rinko, que voy a hacer?- preguntaba con ojos cristalizados la mujer.

Sakuno, quien al principio estaba saltando de alegría al verse libre de sus ataduras, ahora se sentía en una horrible pesadilla. Su padre estaba muriendo, y nadie le había dicho nada. Ahora entendía el porque del adelanto repentino de la boda. Era verdad, su madre nunca supo manejar los negocios, es por eso que su padre se encargo de llevar tanto sus empresas como las de ella adelante. Y ella… Ella aun no podía tomar las riendas de los negocios, era menor de edad, nadie la respetaría, sin contar el pequeño detalle que todos los accionistas de las empresas de sus padres la creían una niña mimada y boba.

Se deslizo por la puerta hasta quedar sentada, apoyada en la misma. Podía sentir las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, en su bolsillo sintió algo vibrar, era su celular.

Lo saco dudando en si responder o no. Leyó el nombre de la persona.

-Kurano- susurro.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, se paro con renovadas fuerzas y abrió la puerta que daba a la sala donde se encontraba su madre. La misma la miro con asombro en sus ojos.

-Sakuno, ¿Qué ha…?-

-Madre, no canceles los preparativos, tengo a la persona perfecta- declaro acercándose a ambas mujeres. Se arrodillo frente a su madre apoyo su mejilla en sus rodillas, y tomo sus manos en las de ella -Kuranosuke es el mejor mamá, él nos cuidara bien- dijo mirando a su progenitora directamente a los ojos. Su madre dudaba de su buen juicio y sus razones, sin embargo, confiaba en el instinto de su hija, no por nada le habían enseñado todos sus más íntimos secretos. Suspiro sopesando sus posibilidades, el tiempo no estaba de su lado, y su amigo parecía ser una gran salvación. Su tiempo de reinado había terminado. Era el turno de confiar en las decisiones de su hija, siempre estaría allí para ser su sostén.

-Esta bien Sakuno… Te casaras con Kuranosuke Shiraishi-

La joven expreso la gratitud hacia su madre con una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa.

….

-Hola pequeña, vine lo más rápido que pude, tengo noticias que estoy seguro te interesaran. ¿Por qué no contestabas a mis llamados?- inquirió Shiraishi al momento de introducirse en la alcoba de la menor Ryusaki. Ella se encontraba sentada en un banco, frente a ella un espejo enorme desde el cual podía ver la figura de su amigo recientemente llegado. Se la notaba algo nerviosa y avergonzada, esto extraño a su interlocutor.

-¿Sucedió algo?- pregunto.

-Kurano, tenemos que hablar, tome una decisión que nos involucra a ambos, y no se si estarás completamente de acuerdo- sus ojos se dirigieron a el algo suplicantes y desesperados -Estaba tan alterada, que dije lo primero que paso por mi mente, la sola idea de perder a mi padre me resulta inconcebible, Dios, me siento terrible!- soltó bajando la cabeza, dejando que sus ojos derramen las lagrimas contenidas desde el momento que escucho a su madre.

-¿De que estas hablando Sakuno?- pregunto cauteloso su amigo.

-Yo, escuche a mi madre… Hablando con la Sra. Echizen… Ella dijo que su hijo no podía tomar sus votos conmigo… Ya que se ha casado en EE. UU. Con otra mujer…- hizo una pequeña pausa, se dirigió a una mesa al costado del espejo, allí había una bandeja con una jarra de agua y algunos aperitivos, se sirvió un vaso de agua, bebió un poco y continuo -Yo me sentí tan feliz, aliviada, de no tener que contraer matrimonio con ese monstruo… Pero luego… - su llanto se volvió mas fuerte, sus manos temblaban, haciendo que el vaso entre sus manos caiga al suelo, su compañero fue hacia ella antes de que se haga daño con los trozos de vidrio -Lo siento, aun sigo alterada- dijo intentando recoger los pedazos esparcidos en el suelo. El joven la detuvo y la cargo hasta la cama, recostándola y arropándola con sus mantas.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, cuéntame lo demás- hablo pausada y suavemente.

-Mamá le dijo a la Sra. Rinko, que mi padre… Él, se esta muriendo…- dijo derramando lagrimas de dolor.

Kuranosuke la abrazo intentando consolarla, acariciaba sus cabellos con cariño.

-Shhhh. No te preocupes, todo estará bien, tu padre se repondrá- se sorprendió al sentir como la pequeña Ryusaki se alejaba de el y se limpiaba el rostro con sus manos.

-No es todo… Por favor, déjame terminar… Mi madre, adelanto el casamiento para protegernos, para que tengamos alguien en quien confiar las empresas familiares, así, cuando el momento llegue, no estemos solas contra todos esos buitres… Sabes que no me aceptaran como su líder, solo me respetan porque papá esta presente, crees que no se los rumores que corren respecto a mi persona… Tú y papá me protegen mucho, pero eso no evita que todo lo que dicen no llegue a mis oídos… Así que en eso, le doy la razón a mi madre, debemos de tener a alguien de confianza para liderar nuestros negocios, de forma que yo también pueda ser libre de tomar algunas decisiones… En el momento en que me sentí más pérdida en mis pensamientos, fue cuando tú llamaste… Y fue cuando se me ocurrió una idea… Que TÚ seas esa persona de confianza… Kuranosuke Shiraishi… ¿Te casarías conmigo?- termino de hablar tomando las manos masculinas entre las suyas y mirando fijamente a los ojos a su acompañante.

Al joven, la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, sin embargo, no podía negar, que era una grata sorpresa. Desde hacia algún tiempo que ellos surcaban un camino distinto al de la amistad, compartían caricias, mimos, se podría decir que eran amigos especiales. Él fue el primer beso de la joven Ryusaki, luego de eso, su relación se volvió más profunda, compartían más tiempo juntos, eran cómplices uno del otro. Sakuno aportaba la vitalidad y la alegría, mientras Kuranosuke era un quien traía a su compañera a la realidad. Sonrío mirando dulcemente a la inestable chica.

-Claro que si, mi pequeña Sakuno- contesto finalmente. La joven se le abalanzó en un abrazo apretado, luego tomo el rostro de su futuro marido entre sus manos y lo lleno de pequeños y dulces besos.

-No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco- dijo entre besos.

-No tienes porque- contesto.

-Oh, tu también querías decirme algo verdad, ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto una vez más calmada.

Su compañero echo una sonora carcajada, luego se disculpo, ante la mirada interrogante de su interlocutora.

-Lo siento, es solo que la situación, me resulta realmente graciosa…-

-¿Situación?- pregunto Sakuno.

-Tu ex futuro marido, no esta casado, fingió un matrimonio para no tomar sus votos contigo- dijo en tono desinteresado y vanal. A la chica le hirvió a sangre. Ese tipo osó despreciarla. Su cuerpo tembló de ira, entorno los ojos y observo a su amigo. Este le devolvió una mirada seria.

-Esto es un problema- le dijo a la pequeña Ryusaki -Si alguien más se entera, antes de que nuestro matrimonio se concrete… Tendrás que acostumbrarte a la idea de ser la nueva Sra. Echizen- sentencio.

El rostro de Sakuno se desfiguro en una mueca de completo disgusto. Si antes tenía motivos para no casarse con ese hombre, ahora los tenia aun más. La rechazo sin siquiera conocerla, el no se tomo el trabajo de seguirla, cosa que ella si, el disfrutaba de burlarse de las personas, ella no, el era altanero y arrogante, ella era dulce y modesta, el era un empresario tirano, ella seguía el ejemplo de su padre, ser un empresario democrático. Y así podría nombrar una infinidad de diferencias. Suspiro y masajeo sus sienes con sus dedos.

-Debemos de adelantar la fecha- soltó simplemente.

….

Un mes después

_Comunicación __telefónica_

-Hola mamá- contesto sin ganas.

_-Hijo, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ann?- _pregunto Rinko, más como una cortesía que con real intereses.

_-_Muy bien, ¿como están ustedes?- contesto secamente.

_-Oh, muy bien, es más, __pensábamos realizar una fiesta en honor de tu casamiento, ya que no pudimos presenciarlo, decidimos recrearlo aquí en Japón, seria un gran honor para nosotros que tomaras tus votos por nuestra tradición hijo- _hablo animadamente la Sra. Echizen.

-No creo que sea necesario mamá, estamos muy bien como estamos- contesto fríamente el joven.

-_Pero Ryoma, hace tanto tiempo que no vienes a visitarnos, tu padre desea conocer a tu esposa, tu hermano también, por favor, si no quieres casarte aquí, esta bien, pero que sea ven a la casa, a la celebración, somos tu familia, deseamos compartir cosas contigo- _pidió amablemente Rinko.

Ryoma dio un suspiro potente, demostrando su fastidio -Esta bien- acepto finalmente -¿Cuándo sera?- pregunto poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-_La próxima semana- _contesto simplemente en tono alegre.

-Allí estaré, adiós- y sin más corto la comunicación.

_Fin de la comunicación __telefónica_

Ryoma se sentó en el sillón de su oficina, ahora tendría que llevar a Ann a su casa en Japón y fingir la farsa que había comenzado hacia ya un mes.

El gran problema era… Que Ann ya no formaba parte de su vida. Una semana después de que su madre volvió a Japón, a Ryoma se le cruzaron un par de piernas bien torneadas en frente, las cuales, no tardo en seguir, terminando su _relación_ con Ann. Si hubiera sabido lo que aquella mentira produciría en su vida, jamás se habría dejado llevar por los consejos de una mujer. Simplemente no lo podía creer. Las mujeres eran solo un enorme problema, con cerebro de pájaro, ninguna mujer que allá conocido merecía su respeto, todas eran envases vacíos. Todas con excepción de su madre.

Suspiro, debía de ponerse en contacto con Ann lo más pronto posible.

….

-Hola mamá! ¿Como has estado? Hay tanto que debo contarte. Nuestra luna de miel es soñada, soy tan feliz mamá- Sakuno se expreso alegremente.

-Hija, estoy muy feliz por ti, no sabes cuanto me alegra saber que tu decisión fue correcta, soñé tanto con el día de tu boda, tantos años planeándola, y sin embargo, tu siempre cambias todos mis planes y de la nada logras que todos quedemos satisfechos. Tu eres especial hija mía.- contesto emocionada su madre.

-Oh mamá! No sabes cuanto me alivia tener tu bendición, como todo fue tan repentino y sucedió tan rápido, pensé que papá y tu, no estaban de acuerdo conmigo- dijo la recién casada.

-Sabes que si no hubiéramos estado de acuerdo, jamás te hubiéramos dado nuestro consentimiento para la boda. Se tu misma hija, no te sientas reprimida por nada, nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado- dijo en tono maternal Usagi.

-Muy pronto estaremos de vuelta madre, nos veremos en unos días, lo prometo- hablo aun emocionada Sakuno.

-De eso precisamente quería hablarte- dijo apresurada su madre -Los Echizen darán una celebración por la boda de su hijo, estamos todos invitados, tu y Kurano también… Es el viernes en la noche, ¿Vendrás?- pregunto cautelosa.

-¿Una celebración?- sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa algo diabólica -Claro que iré, no me lo perdería por nada- contesto.

-Perfecto, prepararemos la habitación para ambos, estoy tan feliz de que vuelvan con nosotros- dijo animada.

-Madre, sobre eso…- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de su esposo a la habitación -Hablamos después madre- dijo en un hilo de voz, ya que los besos que Kuranosuke le proporcionaba a su cuello comenzaba a afectarle.

-Muy bien hija, adiós, nos veremos pronto- dijo, presintiendo la situación.

La comunicación se corto y Sakuno se giro para enfrentar a su marido con una ceja levantada. El sonrío algo pícaro, en un movimiento rápido la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

….

-Rinko, cálmate, llegara a tiempo- Nanjirou Echizen intentaba calmar a su esposa antes de que abra un surco en el piso de la sala.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? Esta noche es la celebración, ellos debieron llegar ayer- decía una alterada Rinko.

En ese momento, lograron ver por el ventanal de la sala un automóvil entrando en la gran mansión de los Echizen. Ambos lo reconocieron al instante, era el auto que su hijo mantenía en Japón. Seguido de otro, que no conocían en lo absoluto.

- Era hora de que llegara- suspiro la mujer. La puerta principal se abrió dando paso a tres personas.

-Hola mamá, papá- saludó Ryoma desinteresadamente. Detrás de él se encontraban una mujer, a la que Rinko identifico como Ann, y a su lado un joven completamente desconocido. El menor Echizen noto la expresión de su madre, y antes de que formule la pregunta, continuo -El es Momoshiro Takeshi, un amigo, papá, ella es Ann, mi esposa- lo ultimo lo dijo en tono casi repulsivo.

-Ryoma debieron de llegar ayer, ¿Por qué me haces esto? Me has tenido con el corazón en la boca todas estas horas, ¿Por qué no me avisas..?- Nanjirou tomo por los hombros a su mujer antes de que siga con sus regaños.

-Ya, esta aquí, y justo a tiempo, déjalos descansar, tuvieron un largo viaje- dijo llevando a su esposa a un sillón de la sala -Yo me ocupare del resto.

-Viejo- se acerco Ryoma.

-Hijo, antes que vayas a encerrarte en tu cuarto, quisiera tener unas charlas contigo- hablo serio.

-Espérame en el despacho, les mostrare a Momo y a Ann donde se quedaran- contesto resignado.

…...

-Creo que fue un error venir con ustedes- puntualizo Takeshi una vez estuvieron en una habitación.

-No es así Momo, yo te necesito aquí conmigo, no creo que pueda soportar solo- declaro Ryoma mirando por una ventana.

-Ja, ahora no me soportas, no hace mucho adorabas mi compañía- Ann no pudo contener su ira, contestando muy irritada.

-Esta no fue mi idea, si no te hubieras metido en aquel entonces, hubiera encontrado una solución mucho más viable y ahora no estaríamos pasando por esto- contesto igualmente irritado.

-¿Si yo no me hubiera metido? Si yo no te hubiera dado esta idea ahora estarías de niñero de aquella mocosa- siguió Ann.

Su acompañante miraba la escena hasta divertido, no sabía que podía unir a estos dos hace unas semanas, ahora no eran más que enemigos declarados. Sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de que esto siga, alguien podría descubrir todo y eso no beneficiaria a ninguno de los presentes, él deseaba seguir adelante con sus negocios con la familia Echizen.

-Cálmense los dos, no estaremos mucho aquí, con que logren controlarse durante la celebración y los momentos familiares es suficiente, luego no tendrán que verse las caras- intento arbitrar entre ambos -Así que, como a los tres nos conviene que todo salga bien, que tal si se dan las manos y dejamos que Ryoma vaya con su queridísimo padre- dijo enfatizando la palabra queridísimo.

-Por mi esta bien- dijo Ann desinteresada.

-Ya me voy, nos veremos en la celebración- fue toda la contestación de el joven Echizen.

….

-Y bien, ¿Para que me querías?- pregunto fastidiado.

-También me da gusto verte hijo- sonrío Nanjirou Echizen -Tengo que hablar contigo sobre esta noche… Tu madre invito a la familia Ryusaki- soltó esperando alguna reacción en su hijo, al cual no se le movió un pelo.

-¿Y eso que?- contesto irritado, el podría estar durmiendo placidamente en estos momentos.

-Te recuerdo que eras el prometido de su hija, aunque las relaciones con ellos no han cambiado aun… Yo no estaría tan tranquilo, pronto una nueva generación entrara a jugar sus cartas en los negocios de esa familia… Solo te pido que seas cauteloso en su presencia, sobre todo, ten cuidado de la pequeña Sakuno- de forma pausada, el mayor Echizen le transmitió sus inquietudes a su hijo.

Ryoma sonrío, cuidarse de una mocosa que aun no termina sus estudios, su padre debía estar ebrio -Viejo, bromeas ¿verdad?- pregunto divertido. Su padre suspiro, sabia que su hijo era arrogante y ególatra, pero no sabia que eso lo llevaba a subestimar a las personas.

-Ryoma, no te fíes, ella no es solo una niña tonta, un envase vacío, como te gusta llamar… Y tu no estas en posición de no tomarla en cuenta, es uno de nuestros mayores accionistas- señalo.

-No entiendo por que me estas diciendo esto, he llevado muy bien a las empresas, incluso mejor que tu viejo, ahora déjame dormir- se levanto sin dar si quiera una mirada a su padre.

-Esa chica Ann, es muy bonita Ryoma… Me alegra que hayas encontrado con quien compartir tu vida, sobre todo me alegra que ambos disfruten de un matrimonio _tan liberal_- soltó mirando la mano izquierda de su hijo menor, quien no le hizo el menor caso y siguió con su camino.

….

_En la noche_

-Los invitados están llegando, ¿Donde están Ryoma y Ann?, ellos son los anfitriones- Rinko se encontraba en la entrada, con un hermoso vestido color malva, ajustado en el busto y luego caía hasta el suelo. A su lado, Nanjirou vestía un traje azul marino, junto a una camisa blanca y una corbata plateada.

-Aquí estamos- se presento Ryoma frente a su madre con unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa blanca. Simple y cómodo. Junto a el, Ann traía un vestido azul cielo, que caía en el frente haciendo un escote bastante sensual y su espalda estaba descubierta. Momoshiro, un poco más atrás, vestía un traje gris oscuro y una camisa blanca.

-Perfecto, vengan, tengo que presentarles a algunas personas- dijo animada, Rinko.

Luego de conocer a unos cuantos accionistas y empresarios de Japón, Ryoma se sentía asfixiado, tener a su madre llevándolo de un lado a otro y a Ann colgada de su brazo, Takeshi no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, solo se paseaba por las mesas comiendo todo lo que se le ponía enfrente, y sino, lo miraba divertido, incluso lo vio soltando unas cuantas carcajadas.

-Oh Ryoma, Vamos, al fin llegaron, no puedo esperar a que conozcas a estas personas- se volvió dispuesto a irse, mas fue detenido por su madre.

-Ryoma ¿Dónde vas? Ven te prometo que serán los últimos por ahora- ese por ahora era el que le molestaba.

-Querida Rinko, como siempre tus gustos son impecables, ¡Felicitaciones! Todo se ve perfecto- Usagi se expreso alegremente.

-Muchas gracias Usagi, quería presentarte a mi hijo y a su esposa- Rinko se paro firme y orgullosamente, aclaro su voz y dijo –Usagi, Taiki, él es mi hijo Ryoma y ella su esposa Ann- los mayores dirigieron su mirada a la pareja, luego sonrieron ampliamente e hicieron una reverencia.

-Es un placer conocerlos- dijo Taiki cortésmente.

-El placer es todo nuestro- contesto Tachibana.

-Oh, ¿y tu hija Usagi? ¿Acaso no vendrá?- pregunto la Sra. Echizen entristecida, su hijo curvo los labios en una sonrisa ladina.

-Claro que viene, dijo que estaría aquí en cuanto…- una dulce voz la interrumpió.

-En cuanto lleguemos de nuestro viaje- termino la frase la mismísima Sakuno.

Los ojos de los presentes se dirigieron a los recién llegados, Sakuno, con un vestido color arena que enmarcaba su perfecta figura, un collar de oro con un dije de zafiros en su cuello y una delicada tiara de oro en su cabeza, su cabello estaba enlazado en una trenza hasta iniciado el largo, luego caía en cascadas, sus ojos delineados en negro resaltaban sus orbes rubí, y su piel blanca como el marfil, sus labios pintados en un rosa malva y el rubor natural de sus mejillas la hacían ver simplemente perfecta.

A un lado, con un brazo rodeando la cintura de la pequeña Ryusaki, Shiraishi llevaba un impecable traje blanco, con una camisa beige y el cabello levemente desordenado. Ambos formaban la pareja "perfecta".

Los ojos de Ryoma quedaron hipnotizados al ver aquel ángel frente a sus ojos. Fue su madre, Rinko quien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ryoma, hijo, ella es Sakuno, la hija de Taiki y Usagi, y él es Kuranosuke, su flamante esposo- sonrío la Sra. Echizen al momento de presentarle a su hijo a los recién casados.

-Es un placer conocerlo, Joven Echizen- dijo Sakuno sonriendo divertida y con un brillo especial en los ojos. Brillo que no paso desapercibido por Ryoma, quien no podía despegar los ojos de aquella que desde ese momento se convirtió en su diosa.


End file.
